La petite fille
by SalemaW
Summary: Qui est cette nouvelle Soma? Pourquoi Akito la traite til comme ça? Auraitelle un lien avec la malédiction?
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur: **encore moi, désolé

**Crédits:** persos à Natsuki Takaya sauf Ely

**Note:** en ce moment je publie sur ce site toutes les fics de Fruit Basket que j'avais déjà publiée ailleurs. Celle-ci est la dernière je crois Tant mieux pour vous ...

* * *

Il pleuvait ce matin. Ces larmes divines se mêlaient aux miennes avant de disparaître. Grand-mère est morte ce matin. Personne n'est venu. Akito m'a donc chassé d'ici et on m'a inscrite dans un nouveau lycée. Oui, j'appartiens à la famille Soma mais peu d'entre eux me connaisse. Le chef de famille avait chargé ma grand-mère de m'élever dans un coin reculé de la résidence. Je n'ai jamais vu mes parents. Mon frère, par contre, a toujours été là pour moi, malgré nos dix ans d'écart. Il est la seule famille qui me reste mais il m'énerve. Enfin, peu importe.

Je frappai à la porte de ma nouvelle classe. La professoresse m'invita à entrer et déclara :

**- Je vous présente notre nouvelle élève, Ely Soma. Soyez gentil avec elle.**

Lorsqu'elle avait prononcé mon nom, quelques paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers moi, notamment ceux de mon voisin. Il ressemblait étrangement à Ayame.

La cloche sonna.

Pendant ce temps, dans le couloir :

**-Haru, Momiji !!!**

Yuki, Kyo, Tohru et ses deux amies étaient là. Le bœuf demanda :

-** Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?**

Le rat poursuivit :

- **Une nouvelle est arrivée. Elle s'appelle Ely Soma….**

**- Quoi ???**

**- Mais on ne l'a jamais vue.**

**- C'est étrange.**

**- Elle a des ondes terriblement chaotiques, déclara soudain Saki.**

**- Il faut aller la voir , proposa le lapin.**

Je lisais quand je vis s'avancer vers moi des gens dont le « Ayame miniature ». Celui-ci s'approcha et me dit :

- **Ca va ?**

Je grimaçai :

-** Tu ressembles énormément à Ayame mais t'es pas du tout direct comme lui…**

Ils restèrent sidérés par ma réponse. Il poursuivit :

-** Tu fais donc partie de notre famille ?**

**- Et bien, t'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? Oui, on est de la même famille et alors ?**

Haru continua :

- **On trouvait juste bizarre de ne t'avoir jamais vu, c'est tout.**

**- Ah. A un de ces jours peut-être.**

Je m'éclipsai. Si je n'avais pas été mise à l'écart, j'aurais pu grandir avec eux. La vie est injuste.

Ce soir, je dormirais dans la rue. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix.

Je m'étais changée. Je portais une jupe en cuir noir, des chaussures à pic et un corset, laissant apparaître deux de mes tatouages. Je m'installai sur un banc et regarda le ciel. Cette nuit, je ne pourrais pas trouver le sommeil : tous les hommes qui passent devant moi croient que je fais le trottoir. Si c'était le cas j'aurais de nombreux clients. Soudain, je sentis une présence, je déclarai :

- **Désolé mais je ne me fais pas payer.**

**- Ca nous rassure.**

Je levai les yeux et vit Ayame et Hatori qui m'observaient, l'air incrédule. Le médecin me demanda :

- **Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

Ce que je fais ici ? Ben comme vous le voyez, je m'apprêtais à dormir.

Le dragon poursuivit :

- **Dormir ? En pleine rue ? Pourquoi ne va tu pas chez toi ?**

**- Crétin !!! Je n'ai plus de maison !!! Akito m'a chassé car grand-mère est morte !! Je vis dans la rue désormais !!**

Je me mis à pleurer. Les deux maudits me consolèrent et m'expliquèrent qu'ils m'emmenaient chez un bon ami à eux.

Il frappèrent à la porte d'une maison dans la forêt. Yuki ouvrit et nous laissa entrer. En chemin, ils m'avaient expliquer que Tohru connaissait la malédiction. Celle-ci arriva et dit :

- **Mr Hatori ! Mr Ayame ! Bonsoir!**

Le maudit du serpent essaya d'enlacer son frère mais il reçu un coup de poing de celui-ci. Moi, je m'étais blottie dans un coin, en attendant l'arrivée du propriétaire. Celui-ci demanda :

-** Où est la clocharde ?**

Je me retournai vivement :

- **Je ne suis pas une clocharde espèce de chien débile !!**

Il sourit.

- **Ely ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Ca faisait longtemps.**

**- Nan. Ca fait que 2 mois.**

**- Tu vas rester ici puisque tu ne sais pas où aller.**

**- Je veux pas.**

**- Tu n'as pas le choix.**

**- Très bien mais ne m'approche pas.**

Je montai dormir pendant qu'Hatori expliquait à tout le monde comment j'avais été mise dehors.

Le tonnerre gronda. Il faisait sombre. J'avais une peur bleue des orages. Je pris mon ours en peluche, Killer et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Je me cognai contre le mur et réveillai Shigure. Il vint me voir :

-** Qu'est ce que tu fais là avec ta peluche ?**

**- Rien.**

**- Le tonnerre t'as toujours fait trembler depuis l'accident.**

**- Oui.**

Il s'avança vers moi, déposa un léger baiser dans mon cou et m'enlaça.

-** Dors avec moi sur le canapé.**

**- Volontiers**.

Dehors, les éléments se déchaînaient de plus en plus. Cependant, je n'eus aucun mal à trouver le repos, grâce à l'étreinte protectrice qui m'entourait. Comment est-ce possible me direz-vous ? La seule chose que je puisse vous dire c'est que je suis maudite moi aussi mais peu de gens le savent. Ce fut pour cette raison que j'ai été éloignée. Pardon mais le sommeil m'emporte.

Le matin, avant que nous nous réveillâmes. Kyo, Yuki et Tohru poussèrent un petit cri lorsqu'ils me virent allongée sur le canapé, dans les bras de Shigure. Leur cris me réveillèrent. Je me levai, mon ours à la main. Yuki me demanda :

- **C'est quoi ça ?**

**- C'est mon porte bonheur, Killer mon nounours.**

**- Drôle de nom.**

**- Ouaip.**

**- Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je parlais.**

**- Ah bon ?** (je faisais l'innocente hihi).

Je ne répondis pas et partit au lycée. Yuki avait raconté ce qu'ils avaient vu à Momiji et Haru. Le soir ils étaient venus mangés. Ils n'auraient peut-être pas du car la soirée allait être spéciale.


	2. Chapter 2

Je montai rapidement dans ma chambre. Je leur préparai une soirée inoubliable.

Pendant ce temps :

Hahahaha. Un rire d'enfant se fit entendre. Un petit rire cristallin et maléfique. Tohru se raidit :

**- C'était quoi ça ?**

Elle eut une réponse. Les lumières clignotèrent. Toc toc toc. Une petite fille approchait d'eux. Elle avait la tête baissée. Elle portait un grand chapeau et une robe assortit. Elle sautait à la corde. Kyo demanda :

-** T'es qui toi ?**

Elle rit. Yuki poursuivit :

-** Tu es perdue petite ?**

Toujours le même rire. Haru insista :

- **Qui es-tu gamine ? Tu veux quoi ?**

**- Je veux juste que vous jouiez avec moi.**

**- Hors de question !!**

**- Alors tant pis ! C'est moi qui jouerait avec vous.**

Elle disparut. Momiji dit alors aux autre :

-** Elle est effrayante mais elle semble tellement seule et triste.**

**- C'est vrai** renchérit Tohru.** On pourrait peut-être l'aider.**

-** Moi ça me rappelle un film que j'ai vu, déclara le bœuf. Une femme entendait une enfant et a découvert des jouets. Finalement c'était le fantôme d'une môme morte dans le château d'eau de l'immeuble.**

**- Kyaaahhh, j'aime pas ce genre d'histoire !!**

Tohru n'eut pas le temps d'y penser. Une boîte à musique apparue sur la table. Kyo l'ouvrit et une comptine se fit entendre :

_« Je pleure et mon ours meurt,_

_Jouez avec moi SVP_

_Sinon je vous tuerais !! »_

Le chat referma l'objet. Momiji et la boulette de riz tremblaient. Les trois autres devenaient inquiets.

**- Hihihi. Je vous détruirez. Hihi. Je vous torturerez.**

La voix de la petite fille résonnait dans la pièce mais on n'apercevait que son ombre.

Haru en avait assez. Il dit :

- **On arrête ce jeu. Montre –toi si tu en le courage.**

**- Avec plaisir.**

La silhouette de l'enfant réapparue. Elle tenait un ours d'un côté et un couteau de l'autre. La lame luisait. Elle s'approchait des jeunes gens et lâcha sa peluche qui fut remplacée par un ballon. Toc toc toc. Il rebondissait sur le sol sous les rires de sa propriétaire. Elle s'approchait de Yuki, le couteau tendu. Ils essayèrent de l'attraper mais des poupées les en dissuadèrent. La petite fille avait mis son couteau sous la gorge de Yuki, tandis que, une horde de poupée mutilée encerclaient les autres. Ils avaient peur, très peur. Tohru et Momiji pleuraient. Alors que le rat croyait sa dernière heure arrivée, Shigure entra dans la pièce, éclaira la lumière, observa la scène et cria :

**- Ely !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Arrête immédiatement !! Tes jeux macabres ne font rires que toi !! Viens ici !**

Les jouets et l'enfant disparurent. Je rentrai dans la pièce. Le chien était furieux. Il hurla :

-** As-tu envie d'être exclue encore plus ? Combien de fois t'avons-nous demandée de ne pas faire ça ? Combien de fois ? Réponds-moi !**

Il me secouait. Mes larmes coulèrent. Tohru s'interposa.

- **Arrêtez !! Vous lui faîtes peur !**

**- Pardon.**

Je m'assis et m'adressai aux autres.

- **Je suis désolé.**

Shigure ordonna à tout le monde d'aller se coucher. Nous restâmes seuls dans la cuisine.

- **Pourquoi as-tu fais ça Ely ?**

**- Pour m'amuser.**

**- Tes pouvoirs ne sont pas faits pour ça.**

**- Je sais mais c'est plus fort que moi.**

Je levai mes yeux vers lui. Il me fixa (quand elle me regarde comme ça, avec ses yeux bleus foncés, je n'ai plus de force, pensa t-il). Il me caressa la joue.

- **Essaie de te maîtriser. S'il te plaît. Ayame et Hatori seraient déçus eux aussi de ton comportement.**

**- Pardon**.

Shigure sécha mes larmes et je posai ma tête contre lui. Tout en me caressant les cheveux, il déclara :

- **Il va falloir que tu apprennes à être sage.**

**- Je vais essayer.**

Finalement, pour me consoler, il me fit dormir dans son lit, près de lui.

Le lendemain allait être une journée intéressante et remplie de malentendu. Les autres risquent d'être surpris.


	3. Chapter 3

_Les treize animaux et le dieu sont déjà là, alors qui suis-je ? Vous le saurez très vite._

Je rentrai dans le salon avec Killer à la main. Haru me demanda :

- **Dis-moi Ely, t'as quel âge pour te promener avec une peluche ?**

**- Comme toi, seize ans.**

**- Tu crois pas que t'es un peu âgée ? Puis nous avoir attaquée avec des jouets l'autre soir…. C'est gore.**

**- Et alors ? Je suis libre, moi.**

Momiji proposa un petit séjour à leur résidence près de la mer. C'était la première fois que je me rendais là-bas.

Une fois arrivés, nous jouâmes au beach-volley. Un peu plus loin :

- **Shigure, ne regarde pas Ely comme ça…** implora Hatori.

Le serpent continua :

- **Mais elle est si mignonne !!! Elle est encore lycéenne mais … Je lui ai fabriqué un nouveau costume, mon Shigure d'amour !**

**- C'est vrai !! Tous ceux que tu lui as déjà fait, lui vont tous à ravir. C'est un costume de quoi cette fois-ci ?**

**- De vampire sexy…**

**- Quelle merveilleuse idée !!**

Hatori n'en pouvait plus.

- **Vous n'êtes que deux pervers. Vous savez qu'elle n'hésitera pas à utiliser ces capacités contre vous. Puis elle est mineure.**

Les deux autres en cœur :

- **Ce que tu peux être coincé Hatori chéri.**

Le dragon soupira.

Le soir tomba et nous regagnâmes la demeure. Je pris une douche et alla les rejoindre.

Ils me regardèrent tous d'une étrange façon.

**- Quoi ?**

Tohru me dit :

- **C'est très joli mais..**

**- Mais quoi ?**

Je portai un corset rose et noir avec un jupon noir, ainsi que des bas résilles noirs.

-** Non rien.**

**- Parfait. Mangeons.**

(Elle est mignonne, pensa Haru. Là on dirait une femme, mais quand elle est avec sa peluche elle est inquiétante.) Kyo commença à m'agresser.

-** Et puis c'est quoi ce jeu macabre de l'autre jour ? T'es une psychopathe ou quoi ? Je comprends pourquoi on voulait pas de toi à la résidence !! T'es une gamine complètement folle !!**

**- Arrête Kyo,** demanda Shigure.

- **Mais c'est vrai quoi ! Elle est maléfique cette fille !**

**- Méchant, **dis-je.

Je me levai et attrapa mon petit ours Killer. Je le posai sur la table en face du chat.

-** Killer, attaque !**

Ceci fit rire le maudit jusqu'à ce que mon nounours prenne un couteau et sauta sur lui.

- **Killer, tue-le !**

Tohru cria. Tout le monde se battait contre la peluche, en vain. La lame du couteau caressa la joue de Kyo. Shigure me regarda et murmura :

- **Ely, arrête. Ce n'est pas drôle. Tu ne peux pas faire ça aux gens qui se moquent de toi. Grandis un peu.**

Je clignai des yeux et Killer redevint un jouet inanimé. Je m'enfuis à l'extérieur suivie du chien.

Lorsqu'il me rattrapa, il m'enlaça par derrière et me chuchota à l'oreille :

-** Du calme ma petite Ely.**

Il m'embrassa doucement dans le cou tout en me berçant. Je savais qu'il ne me ferait rien.

Tout le monde assista à la scène si bien qu'au petit déjeuner, Kyo demanda :

-** Ely, tu sors avec Shigure ?**

Le chien, le dragon, le serpent et moi recrachâmes ce que nous buvions.

- **Mais ça va pas non ! Il a dix ans de plus que moi et en plus c'est un pervers !**

**- Bah pourtant ça n'a pas l'air de te gêner de dormir avec lui…**

**- C'est pas ce que tu crois. Sortir avec Shigure… je crois que je me sens mal…**

**- Merci, **dit l'intéressé d'un ton faussement vexé.

Un peu plus tard, je me disputai avec Kyo et sans faire exprès il me poussa un peu trop fort. Je tombai par terre. Il reçut un coup de poing de Shigure. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Il déclara alors :

- **Fais du mal à ma petite sœur et tu vas le payer.**

**- Comment ça ?**

Hatori répondit :

**- Et oui, Kyo, Ely est, malgré les apparences, la petite sœur de Shigure…**


	4. Chapter 4

**- On ne savait pas que M. Shigure avait une sœur, dit Tohru.**

**- Malheureusement pour moi…** plaisanta le chien.

**- Abruti !!** grognai-je.

(Elle démarre au quart de tour, pensa mon frère). Yuki poursuivit :

- **Cela n'explique pas pourquoi on ne se transforme pas avec elle.**

**- C'est vrai ça, renchérirent Haru, Momiji et Kyo.**

Hatori décida de leur expliquer.

- **Ely est maudite elle aussi.**

**- QUOI ?** (cri parfaitement synchronisé des quatre jeunes maudits et de la boulette de riz).

Kyo demanda :

-** Les treize animaux sont en vie. Donc elle est possédée par quel animal ?**

Le médecin continua :

**- Elle n'est pas maudite par l'esprit d'un animal mais par celui de quelqu'un.**

Nouveau cri de surprise des cinq adolescents.

-** Laissez moi vous expliquer.**

**- Oui.**

**- Dans la légende, le dieu avait un protecteur, un messager. C'était une sorte de prêtresse qui se pliait à tous ses désirs. On dit qu'elle était dotée de pouvoirs psychiques. Ely est maudite par l'esprit de cette femme et, lorsqu'elle est très en colère ou très affaiblie, elle se transforme en corbeau, symbole de cette personne.**

**- Incroyable,** dit Haru. **Mais pourquoi Akito ne l'a-t-il pas gardée près de lui ?**

**- Il est vrai que d'habitude, ceux qui sont maudits par l'esprit de cette femme restent toute leur vie enfermés au côté du chef de famille. La même chose devait arriver à Ely. Mais un jour, quand elle avait 6 ans, elle s'est enfuie et est revenue traumatisée par ce qu'elle avait vu dans une cave. De plus, elle voyait qu'Akito s'appropriait de plus en plus son frère et Ayame et moi. Alors, lorsqu'il vint la chercher pour l'enfermer près de lui, elle a utilisé ses pouvoirs. Ceux-ci lui permettent d'utiliser la projection astrale et de créer des illusions. Elle peut pénétrer dans les esprits et faire voir des choses. Akito fut horrifié et demanda à sa grand-mère et à nous trois de nous occuper d'elle. Il voulait qu'elle vive loin des autres, car elle était considérée comme une menace.**

**- C'est très inattendu,** avoua Yuki. **Mais pourquoi sa projection astrale est une petite fille ?**

**- On pense qu'une partie d'elle a toujours refusé de grandir et que, d'une certaine manière, les adultes l'ont répugnée quand elle était enfant. Mais ses armes ont beau être des jouets, elle reste très dangereuse. Elle est capable de pousser les gens au suicide par exemple.**

Je levai la tête.

- **Hatori, tu me présentes comme un danger public.**

**- C'est parfois le cas.**

Le reste de la soirée les autres parlèrent de moi, de cette quatorzième maudite. Pendant ce temps, je m'assis sur le sable.

Quelqu'un s'assis près de moi. C'était Haru.

- **Qu'est ce tu veux ?**

**- Discuter avec toi.**

**- Pourquoi, là-bas tu n'en entends pas assez ?**

**- Ce que raconte les autres sur toi ne m'intéresse pas. Je préfère apprendre à te connaître.**

**- T'es spécial toi.**

**- Oui, toi aussi.**

**- C'est vrai.**

**- Tu sais, je n'ai jamais vu mes parents.**

- **Pourquoi ?**

**- Ils refusaient d'avoir un autre enfant maudit. A l'école tout le monde se moquait quand je disais que mes parents étaient des étrangers.**

**- Tu sais, parfois il vaut mieux ne pas les connaître. Personnellement, Akito et eux me disaient sans cesse « le bœuf est idiot, tu ne feras jamais rien de bien. Le bœuf est incapable, il est bête. »**

**- Les gens ne se rendent pas compte combien leurs paroles peuvent être blessantes.**

**- Tu as raison.**

Silence.

-** Je n'avais jamais vu réagir maître Shigure de cette façon.**

Je soupirai.

-** Il est toujours irresponsable et s'amuse sans arrêt, mais quand il s'agit de moi, il devient sérieux et surprotecteur.**

Haru se mit à rire.

-** Il fait fuir tous tes petits amis potentiels ?**

**- Oui, par exemple.**

Je ris à mon tour.

Nous discutâmes encore longtemps, accompagnés par la douce brise marine. Devant nos yeux, se dressait une étendue infinie où des vagues dansaient joyeusement. Une nouvelle étoile apparue alors dans le ciel, un peu comme le symbole de la naissance de notre amitié.

Demain, nous retournerons en cours. Que nous réserve l'avenir ?


	5. Chapter 5

C'était la pause. Tous les élèves discutaient entre eux. Je me dirigeai vers un coin tranquille de la cour et j'y découvris Haru. Il était assis tout seul sur un banc. Je pris place à côté de lui.

- **Je peux rester ?**

**- Si tu veux.**

**- Je suis surprise.**

**- Par quoi ?**

**- Je pensai te voir toi aussi entouré de filles.**

**- Je n'ai pas autant de succès. Je fais peur il paraît.**

**- A croire que les gens n'aiment pas les piercings**.

Il sourit.

- **Parce que tu aimes ça ?**

Pour toutes réponses je lui indiquais mes oreilles et mon nombril.

- **Ah je vois que t'as des tatouages aussi.**

**- Viiiiii ! Et toi ?**

**- Oui, deux.**

**- Dis-moi Haru, tu aimes System of a down ?**

Il parut étonné.

- **Oui pourquoi ?**

**- Parce qu'il donne un concert et que j'ai pas envie d'y aller seule.**

**- Mais il y a trop de monde.**

**- Mais c'est dans une salle !! On pourra se mettre dans les places au fond, comme ça tu te cogneras contre personne !!**

**- D'accord, je serais ton garde du corps.**

**- Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiii.**

**- C'est laquelle de leur chanson que tu préfères ?**

**- Chop suey ! et toi ?**

**- Atwa.**

**- Ca sonne.**

**- Oui. A demain à 19h00 alors.** (je partirais tôt.)

Je me préparai pour le concert. Je rejoignis Tohru, Kyo, Yuki et Shigure dans le salon. Le chat me dit :

- **T'as vu l'inscription sur ton débardeur ?** (Fuck reality)

-** Oui et alors ?**

Yuki poursuivit :

**- Pour une fois je suis pas d'accord avec lui. C'est pas très correct.**

**- Et on dirait un collier pour chien, ce que t'as autour du cou,** renchérit mon frère.

-** C'est vrai,** insista Kyo.

Alors que j'allai m'énerver, on frappa. Tohru ouvrit et Haru apparut. Il déclara :

-** T'es bien habillée Ely.**

**- Mon sauveur!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**- Vous allez où ?** demanda la boulette de riz.

- **A un concert. A plus.**

Pendant ce temps, chez Shigure.

- **Ils sont devenus proches ces deux là.**

**- Oui Shigure. Ils sont très amis depuis quelques temps.**

**- Juste amis ?**

**- Oui. Haru sait très bien qu'Akito n'accepte aucune autre relation…**

**- C'est vrai. Tant mieux.**

Après le concert :

-** Encore merci d'être venu Haru ! C'est super gentil.**

**- C'est rien.**

**- Tu veux une bière ?**

**- Volontiers.**

Nous achetâmes deux bouteilles et prîmes le chemin du retour, bras dessus, bras dessous.

-** Je suis contente d'avoir trouvé un ami comme toi Haru.**

**- C'est réciproque.**

**- Hihi.**

Je l'embrassai sur la joue. Il sursauta mais ne dit rien.

Momiji, Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Haru et moi partîmes un week-end en camping dans une forêt. Une fois les tentes installées, Le bœuf et moi décidâmes d'aller chercher du bois. Mais au bout d'un moment :

-** Haru, on a un problème.**

**- Lequel ? On a trouvé du bois.**

**- C'est vrai mais on est complètement perdu depuis que la nuit est tombée**

**- ...**

**----------------------**

Pendant ce temps.

- **Ils sont bien longs à revenir, dit Yuki.**

**- Ils sont sûrement perdus grâce au sens de l'orientation d'Haru,** ironisa le chat.

- **J'espère qu'ils vont bien,** s'inquiéta Tohru.

- **Ne t'inquiètes pas. Ils réapparaîtront demain matin !**

**- Les pauvres.**

**------------------------**

- **Désolé Ely. C'est de ma faute si on est paumé en pleine nuit dans cette forêt. Mon sens de l'orientation est tellement mauvais que je suis capable de mettre trois jours pour aller quelque part.**

**- C'est pas grave. On va s'asseoir ici et avec la lumière du jour on retrouvera notre chemin.**

**- D'accord.**

Nous nous installâmes au pied d'un arbre. J'aperçus alors un insecte non identifié s'approcher dangereusement de moi.

**- Kyahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**- Qu'est ce qui t'arrives Ely ?**

**- Un insecte !!!!**

Haru s'en débarrassa en riant.

- **C'est pas drôle.**

**- Si, beaucoup.**

Une pluie fine tomba mais fut rapidement remplacée par une averse.

- **C'est bien notre veine,** soupira le maudit.

- **Ouai. On a la poisse, c'est pas possible.**

Je fermai les yeux. J'avais froid. J'étais trempée jusqu'aux os. Une bourrasque de vent vint troubler le calme du lieu. Une chouette poussa un cri. La pluie s'intensifia. Les gouttes d'eau me transperçaient. J'étais gelée. Le tonnerre gronda. J'ouvris les yeux et me tourna vers Haru. Il observait le ciel paisiblement. Moi, je tremblai de peur et de froid. Le maudit le remarqua et me dit :

- **Ca ne va pas ?**

**- Pas trop non.**

**- Je suis aussi mouillé et frigorifié que toi mais on peut peut-être arranger ça.**

Il me serra dans ses bras.

- **J'aime beaucoup tes méthodes Haru.**

**- J'avoue.**

Quelques heures plus tard.

- **Ely, j'ai toujours froid. Je crois qu'on va attraper la crève.**

**- Dans ce cas, je sais comment y remédier.**

**- Vraiment ? A part une couverture…**

**- Mieux que ça…**

Je l'embrassai. Il ne refusa pas ce baiser. Sans nous en rendre vraiment compte, même nos langues entrèrent en jeu. Les évènements prenaient une tournure inattendue. Au bout d'un moment, le maudit déclara :

- **Je commence à avoir chaud.**

**- Déjà ?**

**- Oui, un peu. C'est peut-être aussi du au fait que ton Tshirt est devenu transparent avec l'eau.**

**- Et t'aime mon soutif' noir ?**

**- Je peux pas nier.**

**- Notre conversation n'a plus rien d'amicale tout d'un coup. Mais je dois avouer que toi aussi tu es sexy avec tes vêtements mouillés.**

**- Si tu continue comme ça, je crois que notre discussion va empirer.**

**- C'est vrai. Mais est-ce que quand le jour se lèvera, est-ce que cette nuit va disparaître en même temps que la lune ?**

**- Pas forcément. Tout dépend de ce que tu veux.**

Je l'embrassai

- **Je veux rester ton amie tout en étant plus. Est-ce possible ?**

**- Avec plaisir ma belle.**

Il posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes. Nous finîmes par nous endormir, serein. Nous savions que ça ne serait pas facile de mentir à tout le monde et de faire semblant, mais tant pis. Nous n'avions pas le choix de toute façon.

Râ se leva doucement, illuminant la forêt endormie et séchant les larmes que le ciel avait versées. Ses rayons nous chatouillèrent le visage et nous invitèrent à rejoindre les autres.


	6. Chapter 6

Aujourd'hui, je suis rentrée seule du lycée car j'étais allé faire un tour à la bibliothèque. L'air était assez frais et quelques nuages dansaient dans le ciel azur. Je rentrai chez mon frère mais il n'y avait aucun bruit. Etrange. Je vis alors Tohru et Yuki assis et buvant du thé. Kyo, Haru et Momiji avaient le regard vide.

- **Bonjour tout le monde !**

**- Bonjour,** me répondit la boulette de riz.

Silence.

- **C'est une veillée funèbre ou quoi ?**

**- Non,** affirma t-elle. **M. Akito est venu les voir un par un, et en ce moment il parle avec M. Shigure. C'est le dernier à passer.**

**- Ok.**

Akito était ici. Apparemment il avait réussi à démoraliser complètement les quatre maudits. En revanche, je ne m'inquiétais pas pour mon frère. A cet instant, le chef de famille et le chien apparurent. Quand Akito me vit, il perdit son sourire narquois et me dit :

**- Tu n'as pas honte de vivre ici ?**

**- Pas du tout. Et puis c'est de votre faute.**

**- Quoi ? Comment oses-tu, insolente ? J'aurais du t'enfermer à jamais dans un coin de la résidence ! Tu es encore plus répugnante que le chat !**

**- Ah bon. C'est bizarre parce que moi je me trouve plutôt mignonne quand même.**

Akito se mit à hurler.

- **Ne te moque pas de moi ! Je te l'interdis. Et ne t'approches surtout pas des autres maudits ! Ils sont à moi, rien qu'à moi ! Toi aussi tu es ma propriété mais il faudrait que tu sois domptée.**

**- Mon pauvre, vous avez un tel complexe d'infériorité que vous êtes possessif à l'extrême pour vous rassurer. De plus, les maudits ne sont pas des objets et par conséquent, le terme de propriété n'est pas valable. On ne peut pas posséder quelqu'un, on peut seulement le faire prisonnier. Si vous les aimiez vraiment, vous les laisseriez libres.**

Il me gifla.

-** Pour qui tu te prends ? Tu ne peux rien ! Tu n'es rien !**

**- Non. Nous existons.**

**- Pour qui tu te prends petite traînée pour te permettre de me tenir tête ?**

**- Pour moi-même.**

Ce fut la réflexion de trop. Il me cogna violemment dans le ventre. Les autres se levèrent mais ils cessèrent d'avancer quand ils virent l'expression d'Akito. Il se tenait la tête et criait. Mes illusions étaient très efficaces. Je finis par arrêter. Il me regarda avec dégoût et déclara :

- **Tu n'es qu'un monstre. Tu ne mérites même pas de vivre.**

**- Pas plus que vous.**

Il claqua la porte et partit.

Ils étaient tous surpris par ma réaction. Ils pensaient que personne n'osait réellement tenir tête à Akito. Je ne le craignais absolument pas. Pour moi, il était l'ennemi. Soudain Haru se leva et s'enfuit.

- **Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ?**

**- Je sais pas.**

J'allai le chercher. Je ne courrais pas très vite mais je réussis à le rattraper à quelques mètres de la maison. Je lui saisis la main et le força à se retourner.

- **Qu'est ce que tu as ? C'est à cause d'Akito ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Raconte moi.**

**- C'est toujours la même chose. Le boeuf est un parfait imbécile, il est bête, c'est un incapable. Ensuite il me dit « Yuki et Ely sont très intelligents. Le rat est brillant, la prêtresse et surdouée. Toi, tu es un abruti, un idiot. Tu ne sais absolument rien faire. » Et ça a continué comme ça pendant plusieurs longues minutes. Depuis que je suis enfant on me le répète. Je finis par le croire.**

Il s'assit par terre et baissa la tête. Je m'installai près de lui et le serra dans mes bras.

-** Arrête, Ely. Je veux pas de ta pitié.**

**- Ce n'est pas de la pitié. Tu sais Haru, il ne faut pas que tu écoutes les médisances. C'est vrai que tu es maudit par l'esprit du bœuf mais tu es avant tout un être humain. Ton intelligence est humaine, pas animale. Tu as autant de capacités que d'autres. Tu n'es ni bête, ni incapable.**

**- Ely…**

**- Tais-toi Haru. Tu n'es pas idiot, t'as compris ?**

**- Oui. Merci.**

Je resserrai mon étreinte. Il posa sa tête contre moi.

- **J'aime être avec toi, Ely.**

**- Moi aussi.**

La lune brillait de mille feux. Sa lumière argentée se déposa sur nous.


	7. Chapter 7

Momiji, Haru, Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, les trois adultes et moi étions partis à la station thermale de la famille. En fin d'après-midi, le chat me provoqua :

-** Dis-moi Ely, à part t'amuser à la poupée et résoudre des équations, tu ne sais rien faire n'est-ce pas ?**

**- C'est faux !**

**- Je suis sûr que t'es nulle en sport.**

**- Seulement en course.**

**- Pfff, non dans tous les sports.**

**- C'est pas vrai. Tu veux vérifier ?**

**- Tu me lances un défi fillette ?**

- **Tout à fait. Chacun de nous choisis deux épreuves sportives qu'on pratiquera devant tout le monde.**

**- C'est d'accord. Je choisis la course et le montée de corde.**

**- Et moi la natation et le combat.**

**- Tu vas mordre la poussière sale gamine.**

**- Tu rêves chat débile.**

Tous s'installèrent sur des bancs. Je déclarai :

**- Prenez les paris !**

Tous votèrent pour Kyo, sauf Hatori, Shigure et Ayame. Haru allait être surpris.

Après m'être ramassée à l'épreuve de course, je gagnai celle de corde et de natation.

-** Ely, tu ne peux pas gagner contre moi au combat.**

**- On va voir**.

Kyo tenta de me donner un coup de pied mais j'esquivai. Je sautai et atterri derrière lui. Après plusieurs minutes, il m'avait prise au piège contre un mur.

- **Kyo, tu sais quelle est la règle d'or aux arts martiaux ?**

**- La concentration ?**

**- Non, viser les points sensibles.**

Je lui assénai un coup de genoux dans le bas ventre, suivi d'un cou de coude dans le dos. Il s'étala de tout son long.

- **And the winner is me !!!!**

Tous accoururent et le chat se releva, furieux. Haru se tourna vers les trois adultes et leur dit :

- **Comment saviez-vous qu'elle gagnerait ?**

**- Oh, elle est juste ceinture noire 3ème dan de karaté et ceinture noire de taekwondo.**

Mon petit ami se tourna vers moi :

-** T'es surprenante.**

Un peu plus tard, tout le monde dormait. Je me glissai alors dans les bains et fermai les yeux quand une voix me sortit de ma réflexion. C'était Haru.

-** Je savais pas que t'étais là Ely.**

**- C'est pas grave. Pour une fois qu'il n'y a personne quand on est ensemble.**

**- C'est vrai.**

Je m'approchai et l'embrassai. Les occasions de nous retrouver seuls étaient bien trop rares. Après quelques minutes il me repoussa.

- **Qu'est ce t'as ?**

**- On est nu…**

**- L'eau est opaque.**

**- Oui m'enfin ça fait rien.**

Je m'approchai à nouveau de lui.

- **Ely, soit tu respecte une distance de sécurité, soit je perds le contrôle.**

**- C'est pas trop grave, du moment que c'est toi.**

Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'étais adossée à un rocher. Nos langues se rencontrèrent et le baiser se fit plus profond, lorsqu' Haru me dit :

- **Je, je crois que j'ai envie de toi.**

**- Je te donne la permission.**

Ses mains parcoururent mon corps. Je fis de même avec lui. Il m'embrassa dans le cou et lui laissa moi aussi une marque.

- **On ne devrait pas faire ça ici Ely.**

**- T'inquiètes pas pour moi, je prends ce qu'il faut.**

**- Dans ce cas…**

Nos températures corporelles augmentèrent peu à peu. Nous retînmes nos gémissements afin de ne réveiller personne.

-** Haru, je suis désolé, mais je t'aime.**

**- Pardon, mais moi aussi.**

Après quelques autres câlins, nous allâmes nous coucher.

Cette nuit avait été merveilleuse. Nos corps ont exprimé ce que nous n'osons pas dire. Nous savions que cacher notre relation aux autres serait de plus en plus difficile. Cependant, nous n'avions pas le choix. Akito était notre ennemi. Mon frère était surprotecteur. Les autres disaient qu'on avait une mauvaise influence l'un sur l'autre. Et pourraient-ils comprendre que « le cœur a ses raisons, que la raison ne connaît pas » (Pascal)? L'avenir nous le dira.


	8. Chapter 8

**Crédits: **paroles à Assia et persos à Natsuki Takaya sauf Ely

* * *

Depuis la station thermale, je trouvai qu'Haru était devenu distant avec moi. Ce matin là, pendant la pause, je décidai d'aller lui parler.

-** Haru, je peux te dire deux mots ?**

**- Si tu veux.**

**- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es froid avec moi en ce moment ? Je ne pense pas que tu sois le genre de garçon à coucher avec une fille pour la laisser ensuite. Je ne te vois pas comme ça, mais je me trompe peut-être. Je sais que personne ne doit savoir qu'on sort ensemble, mais cela n'empêche pas de se comporter en ami. Alors dis-moi ce que tu as.**

Il passa en mode Black.

- **T'es chiante tu le sais ? Si t'as envie de te faire chouchouter, paie-toi des domestiques. Et si mon attitude te dérange, et bien casse-toi et disparaît de ma vue.**

Je le giflai et m'enfuis.

_Dans la tête d'Haru :_ _Je suis enfin rentré. Ce matin elle m'a fait mal avec ses bagues. Il faut dire que je l'avais bien mérité. Je pense que demain je m'excuserai. Oh, et puis non, elle ne m'en peut-être pas trop. Je m'assois à mon bureau et sa photo est posée devant moi. Depuis la dispute, je ne cesse de penser à elle et les paroles d'une chanson me traversèrent l'esprit. Je fis attention à certains passages :_

**« Elle est à toi mais sache que tu la perdras**

_Non, je ne veux pas que ça arrive_**  
Si tu la laisses plantée là au lieu de prendre soin d'elle**

_Je n'ai pas su m'occuper d'elle_**  
Seul, tu as la foi, elle éveille chaque fois en toi  
Des joies exceptionnelles quand seul tu t'occupes d'elle**

_Il n'y a qu'elle qui me rende fou, la seule à me rendre vraiment heureux._

**Montagnes de problèmes autour d'elle s'élèvent**

_Elle est la quatorzième maudite_**  
Mensonges et colère ont détruit ses rêves**

_Et, parfois, ce n'est qu'une enfant_

**Elle, si jeune, elle si forte**

_Elle n'est pas aussi fragile qu'il y paraît_**  
Belle mais seule, sa peine elle supporte**

_Elle a trop souffert_**  
Elle n'a plus de repère**

_Elle s'égare_

**…**

**Elle est à toi mais sache que tu la perdras**

_Je ne le supporterais pas_**  
Si tu la laisses plantée là au lieu de prendre soin d'elle**

_J'ai été trop maladroit et indélicat_**  
Seul, tu as la foi, elle éveille chaque fois en toi  
Des joies exceptionnelles quand seul tu t'occupes d'elle**

Elle est la seule dont je rêve 

**…**

**Est-ce l'absence d'un père qui trouble cette enfant ?  
Ou le manque d'amour d'une mère encore plus frustrant...**

_Elle n'a jamais vu ses parents, ils l'ont rejetée_**  
Même rebelle, elle t'appelle**

_Je ne l'ai pas assez écoutée_**  
Elle est tienne, n'oublie pas, elle n'a que toi pour modèle**  
_Je ferais de mon mieux_

**Elle est à toi mais sache que tu la perdras. . .**

_Il faut que j'aille m'excuser et vite_ " 

Haru se rendit chez Shigure et se fut Yuki qui ouvrit. Il entra.

- **Où est Ely ?**

Hatori, qui buvait un thé, répondit :

- **On pensait qu'elle était avec toi.**

**- Non, j'étais venu m'excuser pour notre dispute de ce matin.**

Le chien poursuivit :

- **Quand elle est très en colère, elle se transforme, mais elle réagit aussi comme une enfant, en allant se cacher quelques part.**

**- Il faut absolument la retrouver !**

**- Evidemment.**

Un moment passa, lorsque le rat déclara :

- **Si elle agit en enfant, elle doit être dans un lieu que ceux-ci aiment.**

**- Bien vu,** acquiesa le médecin. **Il faudrait aller voir du côté de la fabrique de jouet.**

**- On y va !**

**- Attendez,** dit Haru. **C'est mon amie. De plus, tout est de ma faute, donc c'est à moi de régler ça. Je la ramènerais. Tu peux m'emmener là-bas en voiture Hatori ?**

**- Très bien. On y va.**

La nuit risquait d'être longue pour nos deux amis.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'usine. Haru entra mais il ne trouva qu'un panneau avec l'inscription « play again ? ». Le bœuf s'énerva mais il se rappela les paroles de la chanson.

- **Hatori, il faut aller au parc d'attraction. Elle adore cet endroit.**

**- Très bien.**

Le grillage se referma derrière eux. L'atmosphère était pesante.

-** Ely ? Montre-toi s'il te plaît. Je voudrais m'excuser.**

Pour toute réponse, plusieurs centaines de jouets de toutes sortes les entourèrent.

-** Hatori n'y est pour rien, laisse-le partir.**

Je restai hors de leur champ de vision et répondit :

- **Non, il t'a amené ici.**

Des robots mitrailleurs étaient prêts à faire feu. Les manèges se mirent tous en route. Haru en avait plus qu'assez.

-** Hatori, je peux te faire confiance ? Tu ne diras rien de ce que tu vas entendre à Ayame, Shigure ou Akito ?**

**- Très bien. Je ne dirais rien.**

**- Merci.**

**- Ely ! Avant de nous tuer, est-ce que tu peux te montrer s'il te plaît. J'ai des choses à te dire.**

**- Quoi encore ? Tu crois pas que tu m'as fait assez de mal comme ça ?**

**- Je suis sincèrement désolé. Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse, mais quand je devins Black, je fais n'importe quoi. Je n'ai jamais voulu te dire tout ça et encore moins te blesser. Tu peux ordonner à ces jouets de tirer sur moi,, je m'en fous. Mais aujourd'hui je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais pas très gentil avec toi. Je n'arrive pas, devant les autres, à trouver le juste milieu entre indifférence et amour. Pardonne-moi ou tue-moi, mais une seule chose est sûre : je refuse de te perdre et je t'aime.**

Je fis reculer mes peluches, les larmes aux yeux.

- **Haru, ne me dit plus jamais des choses comme ce matin.**

**- Promis.**

Je lui sautai dans les bras.

- **Moi aussi je t'aime, mais je crois que tu le sais déjà.**

Hatori souriait. Il nous ramena chez Shigure et ne dit pas un mot.


	9. Chapter 9

**Crédits:** parole à Romeo et Juliette et à l'anime Mai Hime. Persos à Natsuki Takaya sauf Ely.

* * *

Nous avions dû avouer la vérité sur nous deux aux autres. Seuls Ayame, Akito et mon frère n'étaient pas au courant. Aujourd'hui était une belle journée. Je rejoignis mon chéri dans un hôtel, unique endroit où on pouvait être tranquille. Mais…

Pendant ce temps. Shigure et Hatori buvaient le thé, lorsque Ayame entra sauvagement dans la pièce.

- **Shigure d'amour !!!**

**- Oui mon amant !**

Le médecin mit rapidement fin à leurs délires.

- **Pourquoi es-tu là ?**

**- Je suis venu dire à Shigure que sa sœur est rentrée dans un hôtel avec un homme.**

Le chien bondit.

- **Quoi ????? Amène-nous !! Celui qui touchera à ma sœur n'est pas encore né !!**

Sur le chemin, Hatori resta stoïque, malgré les divagations de ses amis. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la chambre et Shigure défonça la porte.

Haru était entrain de m'embrasser. Il était dos à la porte. C'est alors que je vis s'ouvrir celle-ci avec fracas et mon frère cria :

- **Toi, le mec de dos, lâche ma sœur salaud !!**

Haru se retourna et dévisagea ses trois cousins. Le serpent et le chien sursautèrent sous l'effet de la surprise. Hatori, déjà au courant, soupira de notre bêtise. Celui-ci déclara calmement :

**- Habillez-vous, on vous attend.**

Il força les deux autres à sortir.

- **Haru, on va être punit.**

**- Ouai, on va passer un mauvais quart d'heure.**

Le retour chez Shigure se fit dans un silence pesant. Je faillis broyer la main de mon amant, tellement je la serrai fort. Une fois à bon port, ils nous demandèrent de nous asseoir. Mon frère avait perdu son humour et son irresponsabilité habituelle. Jamais je ne l'avais vu comme ça. Des flammes dansaient dans ses yeux noirs. Il parla enfin.

- **Haru, je savais que tu es stupide, mais pas à ce point !! Vous êtes complètement inconscient ! Vous allez voir, une fois qu'Akito sera au courant. Ely, à partir d'aujourd'hui tu es privée de sortie et je t'interdis de t'approcher à moins de trois mètres de lui ! Quant à toi, si tu t'avises de retoucher à ma sœur, je te tue. Casse-toi !**

Il se leva et s'en alla. Je montai dans ma chambre.

Hatori dit alors à Shigure :

-** Tu es fou de te mettre dans cet état !**

**- Elle n'a même pas encore 17ans et puis ce n'est pas permis. Akito va être mis au courant.**

Le résultat fut qu'il nous était totalement impossible de nous voir. Deux semaines passèrent. C'était insupportable. J'appris qu'Haru avait été battu par Akito. Je lui téléphonai afin de le revoir au moins une fois.

Lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés, avant de nous enfuir, nous avons écrit une lettre à l'aide de paroles de chansons.

**« Où vont, où vont les rêves des amants,**

_Ne nous les prenez pas_

**Leurs mots, leur fièvre**

**Je reviens, je t'attends.**

_Ceci nous appartient_

_Mais :_

**Ne cherchez pas à nous comprendre.**

_C'est inutile._

We've **never** **been allowed to love in this cursed cage**

_Prisonniers avec l'interdiction d'aimer_

**It's only fairy tale **we **believe**

_Laissez-nous notre bonheur. _

_On reviendra dans quelques temps, lorsque les esprits seront calmés. Nous sommes partis au pays de Candy de la fontaine de Trevi. A bientôt,_

_Ely et Haru."_

Nous savions que Shigure et Akito seraient en colère, mais tant pis. Nous reviendrons dans quinze jours, en espérant qu'ils aient compris que nous n'étions pas des oiseaux en cage et à leur merci.


	10. Chapter 10

Un cri strident déchira le silence de la résidence Soma : Akito venait d'apprendre les départ pour quinze jours des deux jeunes gens. Il était fou de rage. Shigure approuvait le chef de famille. A leur retour, les deux jeunes seraient sévèrement punis. Ils les prenaient pour des fous.

Pendant ce temps, à Rome. Haru et moi, après avoir posé nos sacs dans une auberge, allâmes nous promener.

- **Regarde Haru, comme la fontaine de Trevi est belle la nuit !**

**- Oui.**

**- Il est beau ce briquet, tu le veux ?**

**- C'est pas la peine.**

**- Mais si, mon chéri. Ca ta fera un souvenir.**

**- Si tu y tiens.**

**- Mi scusi ! Posso avere quest' accendino, per favore ?**

**- Certo, répondit le vieux marchand.**

Je tendis l'objet à Haru qui me dit :

- **Je savais pas que tu parlais italien.**

**- Oui, et allemand et anglais aussi !**

**- …**

**- Fais pas cette tête. Viens on va manger une glace.**

A minuit, nous étions sur la terrasse déserte de l'auberge, au bord du fleuve. Soudain mon amant me demanda :

-** Est-ce que tu sais d'où vient la malédiction ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Tu peux me le dire ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Alors je t'écoute.**

**- On raconte que pour satisfaire la prêtresse et pour l'empêcher de partir, le dieu convoqua les animaux à une fête donnée en son honneur. Celle-ci, heureuse que son maître ait enfin de la considération pour elle, se fit la plus belle possible. Malheureusement, lors de la soirée, le dieu ne s'occupa que des animaux invités et la délaissa. Furieuse, elle se laissa mourir et maudit tous les enfants qu'elle avait eus avec le dieu. Ainsi naquit la malédiction.**

**- En fait, si nous sommes comme ça, c'est à cause de l'esprit par lequel tu es maudit.**

**- Oui. Pardon de ne t'avoir rien dit.**

**- Ce n'est pas directement de ta faute de toute façon, je ne t'en veux pas.**

**- Heureusement.**

Il me sourit tendrement et me conduit dans la chambre. Il avait compris que je ne souhaitais pas encore aborder l'autre sujet touchant la malédiction.

Le lendemain matin, alors que nous nous promenions, nous rencontrâmes notre cousine. Le regard d'Haru changea.

-** Rinne ! Quelle surprise !**

**- Bonjour Haru. Et toi c'est Ely ?**

**- Oui. Enchantée.**

**- Moi aussi. Je rentre au Japon demain, mais si vous voulez, on peut se voir à midi.**

**- Oui, volontiers.**

**- A tout à l'heure alors.**

Pendant le reste de la matinée, Haru avait l'esprit ailleurs. Lorsque nous retournâmes dans la chambre, je lui dis :

- **Va la voir.**

**- Quoi ? Et toi ?**

**- Non Haru. Vas-y tout seul.**

**- Comme tu veux.**

Rin était son premier amour et je savais combien ils avaient pu s'aimer.

**- Haru, si tu t'aperçois que tu l'aimes encore et que tu es heureux avec elle, reste à ses côtés et ne revient pas.**

**- Tu veux te débarrasser de moi ?**

**- Pas du tout. Je te dis ça parce que je t'aime. Ma grand-mère disait toujours que lorsque l'on aime quelqu'un, il ne faut vouloir que son bonheur, même si c'est sans nous. Alors, si c'est avec elle que tu es heureux, je n'ai pas le droit de te retenir. Il ne faut pas être égoïste.**

**- Très bien, je vais la voir.**

Il claqua la porte. Je croyais sincèrement à ce que je lui avais dit. Je savais qu'il ne reviendrait pas, et que j'en souffrirais. Mais lorsque je le reverrai, son sourire me rendra heureuse. Je fermai les yeux.

Pendant ce temps, sur une terrasse.

- **Rin !**

**- Haru, heureuse que tu sois venu.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**

**- Je suis venue trois jours avec Enzo, mon fiancé. Il est italien. Je l'ai rencontré dans mon lycée.**

**- Et pour la malédiction ?**

**- Il le sais et l'a accepté. Tu es le premier à être au courant.**

**- Merci.****Tu as l'air très heureuse. Ca fait bien longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu comme ça. Ca fait plaisir.**

**- Oui, c'est vrai ! Toi aussi tu es en forme. Je ne t'ai jamais vu sourire autant. Ely est la quatorzième maudite ?**

**- Oui et la petite sœur de Shigure.**

**- Oh, très bien ! Finalement, sans nous en rendre compte, nous avons définitivement tourné la page de notre histoire.**

**- Tu as raison.**

**- C'est grâce à la personne à qui nous avons donné notre cœur.**

**- Oui. Dis-moi Rin, on pourra quand même se revoir ?**

**- Bien sûr mon petit Haru. A mes yeux, tu seras toujours quelqu'un de très important, et cela ne changera pas.**

**- C'est pareil pour moi.**

**- Allez, va vite la rejoindre et à bientôt !**

**- Au revoir.**

La porte s'ouvrit ainsi que mes yeux. Haru était là. J'étais surprise.

- **Tu as oublié quelque chose ?**

**- Oui, toi.**

Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa.

-** Ely, tu vas devoir me supporter encore longtemps. Rin et moi avons beaucoup discuté et il est clair que notre histoire est finie depuis un bon moment, même si nous restons amis.**

**- Je suis contente, Haru.**

La nuit fut particulièrement douce, tendre mais chaude ; peut-être parce que demain nous rentrions au Japon.


	11. Chapter 11

Nous étions devant la maison de Shigure. Un air frais se leva et mon frère ouvrit la porte. Il ne nous invita pas à entrer. Son sourire était étrange. Il déclara alors :

- **Haru, tu seras enfermé chez tes parents. Tu vas pouvoir passer du temps avec eux, n'est ce pas magnifique ? Quant à toi Ely, tu vas sauver Kyo. Akito a décidé de t'enfermer à sa place dans la maison du chat. Tu risques de t'y sentir un peu seule, mais tu seras au calme.**

Haru ne dit rien, et moi, calmement, je répondis :

- **Alors adieu Shigure, je te hais grand frère.**

On nous emmena. Des flammes de haine dansaient dans mes yeux bleus et brûlèrent le cœur du chien. Tant pis pour lui.

Dans ma cage de bois, je n'avais pu garder que mon ours Killer. J'utilisai la projection astrale afin de vérifier si Haru était en bonne santé. Akito était entrain de le battre et cette vision me fut insupportable. Afin de le sauver, je me servis de mon pouvoir afin d'introduire les illusions les plus horribles dans l'esprit du bourreau. A cause de cela, on me mit sous sédatif en permanence. J'étais alors trop faible pour tenter quoique ce soit. Avec mes maigres forces, j'envoyai Killer à la rencontre de mon amour.

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre d'Haru.

Le jeune homme fixait le plafond depuis des heures. Après seulement une semaine, elle lui manquait déjà. Demain, c'était son anniversaire. Il aurait voulu lui offrir son cadeau. Il avait économisé durant quelques mois. Un bruit de pas le sortit de ses pensées. Sur son lit, à un mètre de lui, se tenait la peluche bizarre de sa chérie. Il recula sous l'effet de la surprise. Killer lui tendit un bout de papier et redevint inerte. Le maudit l'ouvrit et lu ceci :

« Haru, demain à 20h j'utiliserais tous les pouvoirs qui me restent pour donner des illusions à tout le monde. Viens me chercher, c'est notre unique chance. Pense à prendre Killer. Je t'aime, Ely. »

Le jeune homme était prêt.

Le lendemain. Plus qu'une demi-heure. Je me concentrai et vida mon esprit. Lorsque la cloche commença à sonner, je fis mon devoir et m'évanouie afin de réussir à garder le contrôle.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, je vis un splendide ciel étoilé. Les étoiles brillaient sur une toile de la couleur de mes yeux. Une voix me fit redescendre sur terre.

- **Ca fait deux heures que tu dors. Marmotte.**

**- Haru !!!!!!!!!!!!! Merci !!!!!!!!!!!!**

**- De rien, tes pouvoirs ont fait presque tout le travail.**

**- Mais dit moi, où va-t-on aller maintenant ? A l'heure qu'il est, on doit déjà nous chercher.**

**- C'est peut-être le moment d'utiliser ton cadeau d'anniversaire.**

**- ???**

Il me secoua deux billets d'avion sous le nez.

- **On y va ?**

**- Oui mais où ?**

**- C'est un secret pour l'instant.**

**- Très bien.**

Nous prîmes un taxi pour l'aéroport, puis un avion.

Plus le temps passait et plus Haru semblait nerveux.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu as ?**

**- J'ai peur de te donner ton vrai cadeau d'anniversaire.**

**- Avant ça, dis-moi où on va s'il te plaît.**

**- A Las Vegas.**

**- La cité du péché? Pourquoi faire ?**

**- Ca a un rapport avec ton cadeau.**

**- A part les casinos et les mariages rapides, je ne vois pas.**

**- …**

**- A moins que…**

Je sursautai.

- **Haru, tu veux ?**

**- Oui, je veux t'épouser pour qu'on puisse avoir la paix. Mais si tu veux pas…**

Il se leva mais je le fis rasseoir de force.

-** J'accepte que si tu me le demande correctement.**

Il soupira devant mon air amusé mais céda à mon caprice. Il sortit une jolie bague avec des corbeaux et murmura :

-** Elysa Soma, tu veux bien de moi comme mari ?**

**- J'ai bien peur que oui.**

Le reste du voyage se fit dans la bonne humeur.

Nous fûmes unis en une heure. Nous nous allongeâmes sur le toit de l'hôtel. La belle déesse lunaire nous surveillait. Haru me demanda soudain :

- **Sais-tu comment lever la malédiction ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Dis le moi s'il te plaît.**

**- D'accord. Alors écoute. Pour la briser, il faut…**


	12. Chapter 12

Pour lever la malédiction, il faut qu'un maudit se suicide en compagnie d'un quatorzième maudit, sans avoir de regrets.

- **Et tu crois que c'est possible ?**

**- Je pense que oui. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles Akito voulait nous séparer.**

**- Je vois. Penses-tu qu'on en soit capable ?**

**- C'est possible. Personnellement je n'ai aucun regrets. Mais toi, tu…**

**- Ely, où que l'on aille désormais, on ne sera jamais complètement heureux à cause de cette malédiction.**

**- Alors tu le veux vraiment ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Très bien. Retournons au Japon. Je laisserai une lettre à mon frère.**

**- D'accord.**

Nous profitâmes une dernière fois de l'amour charnel et prîmes l'avion. Je déposai un mot chez Shigure et nous nous rendîmes sur une falaise, surplombant la mer.

Pendant ce temps. Le chien trouva un bout de papier et l'ouvrit.

_« Nous nous sommes mariés. Nous allons lever la malédiction. Nous sommes au bord de la falaise. Adieu. Elysa. » _

Il partit en courant.

Le divin luminaire se coucha pour la dernière fois. La lune, diaphane et argentée, nous souriait.

Nous liâmes solidement nos poignets par des cordes. Et après une étreinte et un ultime baiser, nous avons sauté. Nos corps s'enfoncèrent vivement dans l'eau froide et salée. Une lueur s'éleva et alla toucher tous les maudits. Les lumières de la ville s'effacèrent peu à peu. Tout semblait si loin désormais, comme si rien n'avait jamais existé. Le dernier bruit que j'entendis fut les battements de cœur de mon amour.

Quand Shigure arriva au bord de la falaise, il ne trouva que Killer, la peluche de sa sœur. Il la ramassa et l'arrosa de quelques larmes de regrets.

- **J'en prendrais soin, Ely. Je te le promets. Je suis désolé pour tout petite sœur, mais je t'aimais trop je pense. Soyez heureux là où vous êtes désormais, et merci. Merci au nom de tous de nous donner une chance de vivre normalement. Adieu Hatsuharu. Adieu Elysa.**

Il tourna les talons et rentra chez lui. Il posa Killer sur une étagère du salon. Le cours du temps se poursuivit mais le futur avait été changé.

On raconte qu'au Japon, dans une maison au cœur de la forêt, laissée par un certain Shigure Soma, il y a des dizaines d'années, des fantômes viennent. On dit que l'on peut voir une petite fille avec un chapeau. Elle viendrait surveiller son nounours. L'enfant tient la main d'un petit garçon aux cheveux bicolores. On dit aussi que derrière les deux gamins, on peut apercevoir deux jeunes gens, enlacés. La jeune fille a, paraît-il, des yeux d'un bleu profond et le jeune homme, des cheveux blancs et noirs. Il est impossible d'en distinguer d'avantage, car leurs ailes blanches les entourent. Les gens racontent aussi qu'ils se sont sacrifiés pour sauver d'autres personnes. Mais est-ce une légende, où un fait réel du passé ? Personne ne le saura sans doute jamais…

* * *

**Note de fin: **perso, dans cette fic, j'aime que la fin. Et vous???? 


End file.
